


a new addiction

by freedomatsea



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, PWP, Set During 2x02, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate isn't stupid. She has seen the way Seth watches them. He watches them in every shitty bar he drags her too. Honestly, she doesn't know how they do it. Her hips were definitely not made to do the things they're able to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, I have become SethKate trash. Yay! New muses to play with!

Kate isn't stupid. She has seen the way Seth watches them. He watches them in every shitty bar he drags her too. Honestly, she doesn't know  _ how  _ they do it. Her hips were definitely not made to do the things they're able to do as they prance around and swing on stripper poles. 

But good Christian girls aren't supposed to know how to gyrate to music. Good thing she's just a  _ girl _ these days. 

She’s practiced in front of dingy motel mirrors while he's out getting them food or scoping out their next heist.

All she has is her bikini, the one she's somehow managed to hold onto through all the shit she's been through. It's nothing like the sparkly, see-through numbers they wear. It's not like he hasn't seen her in her bikini. It won't have the same result. 

If she backs down now, she won't be able to count her failed attempts at going through with it on two hands. Something keeps telling her if she doesn't do it  _ now _ , he'll snap eventually and it won't be her on the receiving end. It'll be some brunette stripper in a glittery bustier, with the hips of a woman, not a girl that's just barely eighteen. 

Whiskey helped take the edge off and she practiced again and again in front of the mirror in the bathroom until she heard the motel door open. 

“Order up!” Seth announced and Kate flashed a faux smile of courage at her reflection, before pushing the bathroom door open. 

She was  _ actually  _ doing it. She's standing in the doorway, one hand planted on the doorframe and her hip sorta cocked (she's seen them do that before, but hers looks a little awkward).

Seth is in mid-ramble, she's barely paying attention and it doesn't matter because his words run dry as his eyes fall on her. It's like he's never seen her before in that bikini. Is it because of the way she's stretched out? The way she's angling her hips? Whatever it is, it's achieved her goal. 

“Kate… What the hell?” He swallowed thickly, his head cocked to one side as he stared at her dumbfounded. 

The radio was playing the perfect song. She had no idea what it's  _ called _ , but the tempo is just right. She's heard it in the bars before. She can sway her hips to it, garner all his attention. 

It barely registered with her when the song ended far too quickly. No one’s singing about cheap thrillers and ladykillers now. Instead, the radio station has  _ clearly  _ decided to torture her, because that song and a Spanish cover of  _ Blue Suede Shoes _ do not convey the same mood. 

Kate covered her face in embarrassment. It's  _ too _ much. She's built this up in her mind and now it's all ruined because of  _ fucking  _ Elvis. And as if it couldn't get any more worse, she feels tears pricking her eyes and she can't stop the sudden dam break. 

“Whoa.  _ Whoa _ . There's no reason to cry.” Seth urged, suddenly making their tiny motel room feel even tinier as his arms find their way around her basically bare body. “It's okay.” 

Kate pushed at his chest, wanting to spare herself from being placated, but he's holding her too tightly. Of course, she'd imagined herself in his arms… But not like this. Not because she's crumpled on the ground crying because her  _ last  _ attempt to seduce him has failed. There's no trying again after this. She's shot it all to hell like everything else in her life. 

Why should she have even humored the idea that Seth Gecko would want  _ her _ ? She was just some dumb kid he felt obligated to babysit because her life had gone to hell and Daddy wasn't there to protect her anymore. 

He could have his pick of any one of those women out there. She wouldn't even make a fuss about sitting in the car and letting him have a night of fun or something. That's what guys did right?

“Let go of me!” She hissed out and her annoyance was what forced him to release her. 

“Kate…” Seth started but she shot him a withering look as she wiped at her cheeks. “What was  _ this _ ?” 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Kate lied, looking away from him, sniffling. “I was just going for a swim.”

“At night? Before dinner?” Seth snorted, shaking his head. “Whatever. If you want it to be nothing, it's nothing.”

Kate hesitated. “What do you  _ want _ it to be?”

“ _ Kate _ ….” She didn't stop him this time. “Look, I don't know what this is supposed to be. What are you doing?”

“I stupidly thought if I acted like the dancers you're always gawking at, that maybe you'd notice me.” Kate admitted, hugging her arms around her middle. How could she be so stupid? 

“But I  _ do  _ notice you kid.” 

That was it. 

Kate pushed herself up off the floor. She was not going to let stupid Elvis ruin this entire night and whatever respect she'd earned from Seth during their months together on the road. She wasn’t going to sit on the floor and cry like a  _ kid _ . 

_ Wait _ \- he'd said he noticed her. She'd only focused on the  _ kid _ , which she knew was only a nickname and not a demeaning thing at all, but her ego was seriously bruised here. 

“You notice me?” Kate questioned quietly, her mouth going dry as Seth rose to meet her eyes. 

“How could I not?” Seth laughed a little, shaking his head. “I've tried to be hands off. Respectful. You know?”

Kate scrunched up her nose. “I'm flattered, really.” She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling very self conscious standing in the middle of the motel in just her bikini now. “But I’d prefer it if you were hands on.” She really couldn't believe she was saying these things. 

“Yeah?” Seth gave her a skeptical look as she nodded. His jaw was clenched so hard she could see the strain of it in his neck. “You sure that's a good idea?” 

“Maybe not, but… We’ll never know until we do it. I'm not the innocent little girl that I was before, Seth. I definitely don't feel  _ innocent  _ when you're around.” She retorted, her words dropping low, just like her gaze as it fell to his crotch. 

Seth stepped closer to her, running his fingers down her arm.“Was your confession the furthest you've gone with a guy?”

Kate turned bright red. “ _ Mostly. _ There was a little above the waist fondling one time.” She admitted, tilting her chin to meet his eyes. “I'm not afraid.” 

“I don't want you to be  _ afraid _ .” Seth said lowly the second before his mouth was on hers. It was searing hot and so much more than she'd ever experienced. Kyle had never had this sort of fire behind his kisses. 

She had a distinct feeling that everything she'd thought she'd known about sex was wrong. It wasn't like she hadn't heard of people saying that abstinence and female supplication were  _ all _ wrong. But back then she'd just thought it was the world trying to sell her something evil. There was nothing evil or wrong about the way Seth made her  _ want.  _

Kate let out a breathy little moan against his lips as his hands skimmed over her sides. His thumbs brushed just beneath her breasts and the heat pooled between her thighs. Her fingers curled around the back of his neck, tilting her head as his lips descended on her throat and collarbone. His scruff tickled as it brushed over her skin, a sensation she wanted more of. She wanted his lips  _ everywhere _ , his scruff lightly scratching over her skin everywhere his lips went. 

“ _ Kate _ .” He practically growled out, his hands cupping her breasts through the thin fabric of her bikini. She'd actually been nervous about the fact that her breasts were rather  _ lacking _ in comparison to the women in the bars, but he didn't seem to mind at all. 

Kate bit down on her bottom lip, her lashes fluttering as she looked up at him. She reached up behind neck and undid the tie of her bikini. The look on his face emboldened her. 

“I think we need to move to the bed.” Seth said, even as he lifted one hand to cup her breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple, making it pebble impossibly hard. 

Kate’s heart was pounding in her chest and her pulse was almost deafening in her ears. “Good. My legs feel a little wobbly.” She admitted, instantly missing his touch when he pulled away. 

Seth took her hand, leading her to the bed he'd been sleeping in. “So how much do you know about sex?”

Kate sat on the edge of the bed. “Uh. Not a lot. I mean… I took Sex Ed, but… I get the feeling it wasn't exactly accurate.” She rubbed her hands together nervously. It was really happening, wasn’t it?

“Probably not.” Seth agreed with that too-pleased grin of his that did things to her. “They probably skipped all the best parts.”

“Yeah?” Kate shifted closer to him. “Maybe you should  _ teach  _ me all about those parts.” She said in a husky voice that surprised even herself as she started tugging at the buttons of his white shirt. 

Seth angled himself towards her, helping her get the shirt off and then his wifebeater. Her nails lightly scored over his chest, fingers trailing over the black curves of the tattoo on his arm. She’s  _ always  _ wanted to touch him like this. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t fantasized about him at night. But this is so much better than fleeting dreams. 

He pushed her back against the mattress and flashed her a smirk at the sound of surprise she made. It was something somewhere between a gasp and a moan. “Look at you.” Seth whispered as he moved over her, his hands and his lips brushing over bare skin. His mouth was at her collarbone again, teasing at a particularly sensitive spot that made her hips rise up off the bed and bump against him. 

She could feel his erection straining against his slacks. Kate repeated the motion, lifting her hips up off the mattress, grinding against him a little, just to hear that groan rise up out of his chest, reverberating against her skin. 

Seth’s mouth moved lower and Kate was almost certain she was going to explode when his lips latched onto her nipple and his tongue swirled around the hardened peak. She swore, taking the Lord’s name in vain and saying a whole hell of a lot of other curses right there along with it. 

Kate lost track of where his other hand was. One hand was fondling the breast his mouth hadn’t lavished with attention yet and it was  _ almost _ too much stimulation for her. That was, of course, before his other hand found her. 

His fingers had found their way between her thighs, slipping over the crotch of her bikini bottom. She rocked against his attention, seeking more of whatever he was doing that was coaxing the fire in her belly. 

“So wet.” Seth muttered as he pulled back from his breast, his eyes meeting hers, his pupils blown just as wide as hers probably were. “Is that all for me  _ Kate _ ?” The way he said her name made it sound like it was the dirtiest word ever said and it only made her rock her hips against his fingers a little more needily. “Have you ever touched yourself?”

Kate bit her lip and met his gaze, shaking her head slowly. It had been drilled into her head that  _ that _ was a bad thing to do. But bad was feeling  _ really _ good right then. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Seth swore, giving her an incredulous look. “No wonder you were almost a virgin sacrifice. You really are  _ that _ innocent.” There was a glint in his eyes that made her heart clench, expecting him to pull away at any second and decide that this was all a serious mistake. He even seemed to lean back. 

“But my thoughts aren’t  _ that _ innocent, Seth.” Kate told him, reaching out to brush her fingertips over his cheek. “I have the sensations now to link to my thoughts.” She reached down to curl her fingers around the wrist that was between her thighs, urging him to touch her again. “Don’t stop.” 

Seth took her request and ran with it. He shifted down the bed, his mouth dragging over her stomach as his fingers worked over her sensitive flesh through the fabric of her bikini. She wanted  _ more _ . She wanted to feel whatever it was that was winding up inside of her, ready to snap. 

Her fingers clutched at his hair as his fingers tugged the small piece of cloth down her hips, revealing her to him  _ completely _ then. He nudged her thighs apart, settling his shoulders between them as he kissed lower, his mouth replacing where his fingers had been working over her slick flesh. 

Kate’s eyes rolled back in her head the first time his tongue swept out between her folds, seeking out an incredibly sensitive bundle of nerves that his fingers had kept skirting over. She cried out, rather unabashedly and rocked her hips against his mouth. His hand grasped at her hip, holding her steady as he all but  _ devoured  _ her. She didn’t know the words to describe it, but it was pure unimaginable pleasure. Her legs were trembling as she pressed her heels into the mattress, trying to keep herself steady. 

She grabbed the pillow beside her and covered her face to keep from being  _ too _ loud when she cried out. Inner muscles clenched in response to the breathtaking  _ release _ he pushed her through. Her hips bucked up off the bed, resisting his hold, grinding against his mouth until the peak of pleasure subsided. 

Seth looked up at her from between her legs, his eyes dark with desire and his beard glistening with  _ her _ arousal. “And  _ that _ , baby, was an orgasm.” He told her, licking his lips as he pressed his palms against the mattress and scooted back up over her. 

Kate nodded, her chest rising and falling as she tried to calm her ragged breathing. “ _ Oh _ .” She managed to get out. They definitely didn’t teach about that in Sex Ed. Honestly, from the things her friends at school had said - she’d thought that was a  _ myth _ . 

Her fingers curled around the back of his neck as she surged up to catch his lips, tasting herself on his mouth and moaning at the way his tongue thrust into her mouth, reminiscent of how he’d been thrusting it into her. 

Slowly she ran her hand down his chest, following the trail of hair below his navel to work at the button and zipper of his slacks. He groaned as her fingers brushed over his cock, rocking into her touch. 

“Wait.  _ Wait _ .” Seth said, catching her hand before he rolled off of her. “Where the fuck is it.” He mumbled, looking around the room. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Did they teach you with a banana or forgo it altogether?” He questioned over his shoulder as he moved off the bed and over to the table where their food had long been forgotten. 

“Teach me  _ what _ with a banana?” Kate’s brows knit together and she sat up to watch as he opened his wallet and pulled out a little foil square. “What’s that?”

“Ah, so the American education system really is to blame for teenage pregnancy.” He remarked with a humorless laugh. “It’s a condom.” 

Kate blushed. “ _ Oh _ . Well, I mean… Maybe that was the day they split us up.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Seth snorted, shaking his head as he kicked off his shoes. “Well, you’re lucky I know what I’m doing.” He flashed her a smug grin, before joining her on the bed. “You’re sure about this.”

“ _ Yes _ .” Kate said without wavering. “I want  _ you _ Seth.” She reached out and brushed her fingers over his neck, pulling him to her again. Her free hand pushed at his slacks and he helped her get them down his hips, abandoning them somewhere on the floor by the bed. “Will it hurt?” She questioned quietly, her gaze fixed on his erection. “People always said it hurt.” 

Seth shook his head, “It’ll be more discomfort than pain. But if it does hurt, you better tell me.” He leaned down and kissed her briefly before he pulled back to roll the condom on. 

Kate spread her legs to accommodate him, her lashes fluttering as she felt the head of his cock brush against her slick and sensitive flesh. His thumb teased over that bundle of nerves he’d found before, just as he started to press into her. 

“Don’t tense up baby.” He murmured, his lips dragging over her throat as he slowly slid into her. There was a brief moment of pain as the girth of him stretched her open, but his thumb was doing wonders to ease the discomfort, making that low pull of desire coil up in her again. 

“ _ Seth _ .” She hissed out, her fingernails biting into his arms as he started to move. He was slow at first, drawing himself in and out of her were caution. Kate was the one that urged him to pick up the pace, rolling her hips to meet his thrusts, trying to get more of that delicious friction he was creating. 

Her name was a mantra on his lips as he drove himself into her again and again. His hands kept clutching at every inch of her skin he could reach to hold onto as he pushed them both to the edge. 

Kate came undone first. She cried out his name so loudly that she knew they’d get complaints from their neighbours. But she didn’t care. All she cared about was the way her body clenched around his as the pleasure rushed through her system. 

She’d never forget, in all her life, the look of pure rapture on his face as he stiffened above her with a ragged shout of her name. Seth collapsed atop her, their sweaty bodies sticking together as they tried to come down from the high. 

“I think I found my new fix.” Seth mumbled against the crook of her neck and she laughed. 

“Good thing I’m addicted to you too,  _ baby _ .” Kate retorted, scraping her nails teasingly over his back. 


End file.
